Masks From The Past
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik made a promise to a friend which he unfortunately broke. Erik, now intends to find his friend and right his wrongs but can he ever find her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Erik winced, growling as Nadir set his shoulder back into place,

"There you go. All set properly" Nadir assured and Erik growled before stretching his neck,

"It's your own fault. You should have simply obeyed the Shah and removed your mask" Nadir told him firmly as he cleaned his hands within the water basin as he heard his friend sigh,

"There is only one person whom has seen my face" he growled causing Nadir to look at him confused,

"Your mother?" he asked and Erik scoffed humourlessly,

"With disgust. However, I meant that only one person has looked upon my face without fear and... Smiled" he admitted bashfully causing the Persian to grow curious and he retrieved them both a drink before sitting in his chair as Erik relaxed on the couch, downing his drink,

"What was her name?" Nadir asked carefully after a moment and Erik smirked,

"Quite perspective of you, Daroga" he praised,

"You're right... There was a girl" he confirmed and the Persian leaned forward,

"Was?" he pressed gently and Erik sighed,

"I... Lost her. A very long time ago" he murmured sadly, leaning his head back against the couch,

"Her name was Maria" he finally answered and Nadir looked towards the door that lead to Erik's study,

"The world map in your office... With places crossed off... You're searching for her aren't you?" he asked knowingly and Erik nodded,

"I made her a promise... I intend to find her so that I can apologise for breaking it" he murmured sadly,

"What did you promise her?" Nadir asked and heard his friend sigh before falling silent for a moment,

"I promised that I'd never leave her" he admitted sadly.

* * *

 **Shall I continue? Review to unlock the first chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Memories Of You**

* * *

 _Boscherville was a small world to Erik. It was the only world to Erik, a world were he was confined within the walls of his mother's large house so that none would look upon his face._

* * *

 _Erik's mother would leave him home alone with only his beloved Golden Retriever, Sasha to bring him comfort but a mischievous young Erik would sneak out into the back garden so that he could play fetch with his fury companion._

* * *

 _The walls of Erik's childhood garden were very large so he wasn't worried that one of the neighbours would tell his mother that he had snuck out into the garden but today was different._

* * *

 _Erik heard a strange sound coming from beyond the garden wall and he curiously approached, entering the large bushes to find an opening where a brick had fallen out. Erik looked into the whole and saw a young girl around his age playing with a ball and Erik was fascinated for he had never seen another child besides himself before._

* * *

 _The girl ran around happily as she played with her toy but the ball suddenly bounced into the bushes and she giggled, going to retrieve it but she looked curious when a shadow on the other side of the wall quickly hid,_

" _Hello?... Who's there?" She called gently,_

" _I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy" a voice responded and the girl giggled,_

" _It's ok. Do you want to come round and play?" she asked,_

" _I can't... My mama doesn't let me out" the voice responded causing the girl to pout,_

" _Awwwwwww that's not fair" she said,_

" _I'm sure you have lots of friends you can play with" the voice reasoned,_

" _Do you have friends?" she asked,_

" _No" he answered sadly after a moment and Erik was stunned when a small hand came through the small gap in the wall,_

" _I'm Maria. I'll be your friend" Erik heard the girl say and he was stunned,_

" _You... You will?" he asked before hearing her giggle,_

" _Yes, We'll be best friends" she said certainly and Erik felt himself smile for the first time as he shook her hand in agreement,_

" _I'm Erik... Yes, we'll be best friends" he murmured more to himself as if to test it were real._

* * *

Erik woke hearing his childhood voice echo within his mind and he sighed as he sat up on his bed and looked at his hand, closing it gently,

"Best friends" he murmured before getting up to get ready for the day.

* * *

The map of the world sat above Erik's desk but it had been years since he had left Persia behind. The map was now a very sad sight for every country had been crossed off but Erik had not found Maria.

* * *

Erik settled down in Paris and built himself a home, hidden within the catacombs, directly beneath the opera house and he had found a friend within Madame Giry, The Ballet Mistress whom used the secret passaged to bring him food as well as nessesities.

* * *

"Who is this?" Madame Giry asked one morning as she picked up a photo frame that sat on Erik's desk; The frame held a childhood picture of Maria that he had drawn a while back, he quickly retrieved the frame and placed it back on the desk,

"No one" he answered simply.

* * *

Madame Giry was his friend but he hated opening up about his past no matter how much he trusted her.

* * *

As for Nadir, He had also travelled to Paris after the passing of his wife, in hopes of a fresh start and he visited Erik daily,

"Any word?" Erik asked,

"I continue to use my position as Daroga to search records but... I have found nothing yet... I'm sorry" Nadir told his friend gently and Erik sighed, looking towards the frame on his desk,

"You are exhausted, Mon Amie... Perhaps it is time to move on" he proposed gently and watched his friend sigh sadly before picking up the frame and Erik looked at the picture of Maria,

"Best friends... Always" he murmured before placing the frame with his desk drawer and closed it.

* * *

The Opera Managers loved the finer things in life and this is why their office was so grand,

"Well, her resume is impeccable and she comes highly recommended" Andre said and his colleague nodded in agreement,

"Well said, Andre" Richard replied before looking at the interviewee,

"Our apologies. What was your name, Mademoiselle?" he asked and the woman smiled,

"Maria. Maria Jones" she provided gently and the managers smiled brightly,

"Welcome to the Opera Populaire. We're lucky to have such an experienced seamstress" they praised and Maria smiled brightly,

"Thank you, Monsieur's. I won't let you down" she assured gently.

* * *

 **MARIA IS IN PARIS!**

 **Little Note: Erik will have flashbacks of his childhood and these flashbacks will be in _Italics_ :)**

 **Let me know if you want chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mending The Seams**

* * *

Maria placed another pin into Carlotta's skirt to secure it so that she may so it correctly,

"OW! What were you place those pins you little rat!" the Italian diva spat,

"Apologies, Madame Carlotta. It won't happen again" Maria assured politely and the diva groaned,

"I don't not have the patience to deal with your incompetence when the phantom continues to harass me" she moaned causing the seamstress to look up at the diva with a curious expression,

"The phantom?" she pressed gently,

"The spirit that haunts the opera house" one of the ballet girls provided as they did their stretches,

"They say he's a genius who shall put up with nothing but perfection" Meg Giry provided and Carlotta huffed,

"He can be no genius if he does not recognise my musical talent" she grumbled, flicking her fan to provide herself with a cool breeze.

* * *

Carlotta went on stage to rehearse her aria and Maria winced, feeling that her ears might start bleeding and Meg giggled at her expression,

"Don't worry. Here, these will help" she said, presenting Maria with two small items and the seamstress giggled,

"Earplugs. Yes they'll come in very handy" she thanked but the friendly conversation was interrupted when the ballet mistress banged her cane on the floor, summoning the ballerinas to their positions as they began to practise their dance number.

* * *

When the day ended, Maria gathered the props and costumes before heading towards the wardrobe department not seeing how the wall she passed, slid open and Erik heading to the rehearsal room to see Madame Giry,

"How are the routines coming alone?" he asked and the ballet mistress nodded,

"Very well, They'll be ready for the show" she assured and Erik nodded,

"Any news?" he asked,

"Apart from La Carlotta throwing a tantrum, a few sets that need a fresh paint job and some steps that need work, No" she provided,

"Oh but the manager's did hire a new head seamstress" she told him and he gave a thoughtful hum,

"Is she any trouble?" he asked and the ballet mistress shook her head,

"No, she's a very hard worker and very well prepared, she carried a small medical kit and an emergency sewing kit with her at all times" she told him,

"And does she believe in ghosts?" he asked and Madame Giry sighed,

"No, I'm afraid not. The topic of the opera ghost was raised but it didn't stir any nerves or fear" she explained causing Erik to groan,

"Then it seems I must make her believe" he murmured,

"Please, Erik. There is no need for that. She's a nice girl and the wardrobe department hasn't looked more organised" she pleaded,

"You know everyone must believe in me so that my demands will be continuously met" he reminded her causing the ballet mistress to sigh as Erik took his leave.

* * *

Maria was sewing a rip on one of the costumes when her candle suddenly blew out causing her to look around the room that was still partly lit due to the moonlight outside and Maria's eyes fell upon a shadow that obviously belonged to a man,

"Who's there?" she demanded firmly,

" _The true manager of this opera house"_ a haunting voice whispered but Maria stood tall,

"So you're the so called phantom I have heard so much about" she said unimpressed before hearing an echoing chuckle,

" _Bravery. This is something I admire but you would do well to be cautious and respect my existence, Mademoiselle"_ the voice said warningly but Maria folded her arms,

"I shall not be pushed around by anyone, especially not by a man who refuses to show himself" she replied and Erik gritted his teeth,

" _Stubborn, female. Those whom play too close to fire can easily be burnt"_ he warned and went to leave,

"Yes but those responsible enough may stand as close to flames may receive only warmth with out fear of being burnt" she said causing Erik's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

 _A young Erik built him and a young Maria a fire,_

" _Careful, don't get too close. You might burn yourself" Erik warned her gently from behind his cloth mask but heard Maria giggle,_

" _Don't worry, Erik. Those responsible enough may stand close to flames and receive only warmth without fear of getting burnt" she replied as they both began toasting marshmallows._

* * *

Erik turned back looking at the woman's shadowed figure,

" _Light a candle"_ he told her,

"I told you. I don't take..." she began,

" _Would you please light a candle?"_ he requested and Maria was surprised before retrieving a matchbox and sparked the wick of the candle and Erik was stunned,

" _Maria"_ he murmured and he saw the curious expression on her face,

"Miss Jones!" one of the managers called making her turn but when she went to look back, the shadow had vanished,

"Coming!" she called back before going to see what they wanted.

* * *

 **So Erik has finally found Maria but will he reveal himself to her? Review in order to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evidence**

* * *

Erik paced back and forth with a firm expression on his face,

"It was her, i'm telling you" he said surely and Nadir sighed,

"Erik. Just because she shares the same name as your childhood friend does not automatically mean that it is her" he tried to reason but Erik looked at the daroga firmly,

"It's her" he growled but Nadir stood tall,

"Erik, listen to me. You are not to go near this girl until you are absolutely certain that you're right. Are we clear?" he asked firmly and the phantom sighed,

"Fine. I won't go near her until I'm absolutely sure" he promised.

* * *

Maria finished brushing her hair before leaving her room to start work when Erik dropped down from a passageway in the ceiling after she had closed the door,

"Ok. Let's see if you really are my Maria" Erik murmured to himself before beginning to search her room.

* * *

Erik searched through her belongings and growled, finding no solid evidence,

"There must be something" he growled.

* * *

 _A young Maria giggled as she pried up a floorboard within her room,_

" _This is my secret place where I keep all my treasures" she told Erik in confidence._

* * *

Erik looked towards the bed with a curious expression and pushed it out the way and smiled when he found a loose floorboard,

"That's the Maria, I know" he murmured and pulled out an old journal with a curious expression and he opened it curiously to the last entry that had been marked with a bookmark,

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _I finally arrived in Paris. I must remember that I don't do well when it comes to travelling by ship._

 _I've found shelter and a job within the Opera Populaire, This place is magical... I think Erik would have liked it...'_ Erik read and his eyes widened and he continued to read,

 _'Paris is my last chance. He has to be here somewhere... At least I hope he is.'_ Erik finished and pulled out a loose piece of folded parchment, curiously before unfolding it to discover it was a world map that had every country crossed off apart from Paris,

"She's been searching for me too" Erik murmured.

* * *

Maria covered her mouth as she yawned, Her day had been exhausting due to Carlotta's constant demands that her costume be absolutely perfect and the most stunning garment ever to be seen within history.

* * *

Maria entered her room and her tired expression grew curious when she found two pieces of paper lying on her bed and she approached slowly to discover that they were both maps of the world that had every location crossed off,

"You can cross Paris off" a voice said making her turn quickly to find a man standing there and she looked at him curiously, recognising his eyes,

"E... Erik?" she murmured and he smiled warmly,

"You found me" he told her and she smiled brightly before jumping up and she hugged him tightly and he happily did the same, closing his eyes in relief.

* * *

 **Short chapter but I wanted to dedicated this chapter to Erik and Maria's reunion.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discussing The Past**

* * *

Maria made sure the coast was clear before locking the door to her room so she and Erik wouldn't be disturbed, she then made them both a mug of Hot chocolate by heating the kettle over the fireplace,

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked with an expression of concern and watched her childhood friend give a sad sigh,

"Everywhere" he murmured, taking a sip of his drink,

"I ran away... I didn't think but by the time I regretted leaving you behind... It was too late" he told her and Maria placed her hand over his in a gentle manner,

"What happened?" she asked softly and heard him give another sigh,

"It's not a nice tale" he began and looked into the flames of the fireplace and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

 _A Young Erik had turned 10 but there was no celebration for him and this lead him to ask his mother if he could at least have a birthday hug. His mother had screamed at him, telling him never to ask for such a sinful thing again before slapping him across the face and dragged him to his attic room, locking him inside._

 _Erik hugged his knees close to him as he cried but something inside him snapped and his sad expression became a glare. He opened the small window, exposing himself to the rainfall of the storm as lightning filled the sky and the young boy used the drainpipe to climb down before running off into the night. Never looking back._

* * *

Erik sighed,

"My mother had been angry at me many times but she had never once struck me... In that moment I vowed never to give her a second chance to do so... It was shortly after that... That I was captured by a travelling circus" he admitted, looking down in shame,

"They put me on display as a human oddity... A freak in return for money. The Devil's Child" he growled clenching his fist and he didn't see the tear that fell down Maria's cheek,

"Oh Erik... I'm so sorry" she whispered and he looked at her firmly,

"Maria. None of this is your fault" he assured her, leaning forward and brushed her tears away with his thumb, she placed her hand over his, keeping it pressed against her cheek,

"I... I looked everywhere for you. I tried, Erik. I really did" she sobbed and he pulled her close, hugging her,

"Shhhhhhh, it's alright. We're together again, now. That's all that matters" he soothed and she nodded as he wiped her tears away and she saw him smile at her warmly,

"I intend to keep my promise, this time. I'm here, Maria. I'll not leave you again" he swore and she nodded before hugging him again.

* * *

Nadir smiled when Erik told him what happened,

"I'm happy for you old friend. What will you do now?" he asked and Erik sighed blissfully,

"Well, tonight I shall ask if Maria shall join me for dinner so that we can catch up" he said and Nadir nodded,

"Good, I hope you both have a good evening" he said, taking a swig of his drink,

"And then, I'm going to ask her to marry me" he finished causing the Persian to spit out his drink in a shocked spray as his eyes grew wide.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! 8O What are your thoughts?! Were you expecting that?!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dinner And Realisation**

* * *

Maria giggled as Erik lead her to his home after insisting she wear a blindfold,

"Erik, I feel ridiculous" she said with a giggle and heard him chuckle,

"Hush or you'll spoil the surprise. We're almost there" he assured as he helped her out the boat and she smiled brightly,

"If I fall. I will hit you" she warned jokingly and Erik chuckled, coming behind her as he untied her blindfold,

"I know. I know" he teased, removing the material from her eyes and she gasped,

"Erik... This place... It's beautiful" she whispered and looked at him with a bright smile,

"I'm glad you like it" he thanked before pulling out her chair so she could sit down and they began enjoying their meal.

* * *

Erik chuckled as he took a sip of his wine,

"So did you enjoy travelling the world? I know you always wanted too" he pointed out and Maria nodded gently,

"It was amazing. I've learnt so much" she told him excitedly,

"I'm just so glad I found you" she said happily, placing her hand over his and he smiled warmly,

"I'm glad I found you too" he replied gently.

Madame Giry and Nadir where listening from one of the tunnels unbeknownst to Erik and Maria,

"What's being said? Has he asked her yet?" Nadir asked in a whisper,

"Shh. Not yet" she whispered firmly.

* * *

Erik began reaching for the ring box in his pocket,

"I owe my finding you to Edward. If it weren't for him then I wouldn't have been able to search" Maria told him and Erik frowned,

"Edward?" he asked curiously and Maria smiled with a blush,

"He's my fiance. He's away on business a lot so we have to reschedule the wedding a lot but he gave me the funds allowing me to travel. I really want you to walk me down the isle, Erik" she told him gently causing Erik to look down at his plate with a frown.

* * *

Nadir and Madame Giry winced,

"This is not good" the ballet mistress murmured.

* * *

Maria saw Erik's frown and looked at him concerned,

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked hesitantly and Erik stood before going and sitting at his piano,

"I think you should leave" he murmured causing Maria to look confused,

"Erik... What's wrong?" she asked standing to go to his side but he turned towards her firmly with a glare,

"I said, LEAVE ME!" he yelled causing her to look stunned but Maria wasn't someone to give up easily as her childhood friend went to turn back to his piano,

"Erik, please tell me what I've done to upset you" she plead, placing her hand on his shoulder and Erik saw the diamond engagement ring on her finger causing him to see red,

"GET OUT!" he yelled, swinging his arm, striking her across the face, making her fall backwards, landing in the shallow depths of the lake and Erik held a look of horrified realisation,

"Maria... I... I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean too..." he tried watching as Maria pressed the tips of her fingers to her lip, pulling away and was horrified to see blood,

"You... You hit me" she murmured unbelievably and Erik tried to assist her but she stepped away nervously,

"No... St... Stay. You stay away from me" she said nervously before heading up the lake side steps and ran up the stairs that lead to the surface.

* * *

Erik growled angrily before flipping the dinner table with a yell,

"Why did you do that?" Madame Giry asked him firmly once she and Nadir emerged from their hiding place,

"Leave me" Erik said warningly and when Madame Giry went to reply, Nadir placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head,

"Best leave him alone for now" he told her and the ballet mistress glared at Erik's back before leaving and Nadir followed after her.

* * *

 **Oh dear. That's not good. Review for chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fears And Fiance**

* * *

Maria ran straight to her room, closing the door behind and she locked it; She thought for a moment and before she knew it she was pushing her book case in front of the door and she slowly knelt to the ground a sobbed for she had never see Erik produce such anger and she had never once thought that he held the capability to strike her.

* * *

The next morning, Madame Giry knocked on Maria's door,

"Miss Jones?... We need you downstairs" she called trying to be subtle, knowing she couldn't let on that she knew what happened the night before,

"I... I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well today, Madame" Maria called back as she winced, cleaning the split corner of her lip where it has began to bruise slightly but Maria heard the ballet mistress sigh and knock once more,

"Maria... I know what happened" Madame Giry admitted,

"I know about your friend and I know he hurt you but I also know that he feels awful" she explained and Maria closed her eyes but didn't respond so the ballet mistress left her alone.

* * *

The rehearsals went on as planned and Madame Giry had the ballerinas performing their warm up stretches when a stage hand brought the managers a letter which they proceeded to open and Andre's face fell,

"Oh bother. Miss Jones has had to resign. Apparently she needs to return home" he grumbled to Richard who sighed,

"Oh well, we'll just have to put a job opening in the paper" he replied but Madame Giry soon rushed off much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

The ballet mistress ran straight to Maria's room and looked mortified to find it empty of both its owner and the owner's belongings.

* * *

Madame Giry then ran down to the stables to find, Maria climbing into the carriage cab,

"You can't just leave" she practically begged but Maria didn't look at her,

"I did what I came here to do and now I'm going home" she said simply,

"Erik is your friend. You can't just abandon him" she expressed,

"Is this what friend's do?" she demanded firmly gesturing to the bruised cut on her lip before shaking her head,

"Goodbye, Madame" she said firmly before knocking on the roof of the cab, closing the door and it road off.

* * *

Erik stood over the fireplace watching his world map burn when Madame Giry entered his lair,

"Erik. Maria's left" she told him quickly but he didn't turn to look at her,

"Did you not hear me?" she demanded before hearing him sigh,

"I betrayed her friendship. I struck her. Do you not understand? She has every right to leave" he said, going to sit at hit desk,

"She has a fiance waiting for her at home and I wish her every happiness" he murmured sadly and Madame Giry couldn't bring herself to scold him any more.

* * *

Months passed and everything went on as normal. Production after production passed by successfully despite Erik's displeasure that La Carlotta always received the main lead.

* * *

The Phantom had been composing one morning when Madame Giry came to see him with a confused expression,

"Erik, I collected the post this morning and I found this in my pigeon hole" she explained handing him an envelope which he examined curiously,

" _Erik,_

 _Pigeon hole 5,_

 _Opera Populaire,_

 _8 Rue Scribe, 75009, Paris, France"_ he read and grew confused before turning the envelope and opened it, pulling out a post card that held a picture of the New York skyline but nothing was written on it. It was then that a dried rose petal fell from the envelope and onto Erik's lap and his expression grew firm causing Madame Giry to become nervous,

"Erik?... Erik, what's wrong?" she asked and watched him stand firmly, walking over to his safe, twisting the dial and pulled it open before retrieving a very large sum of money.

* * *

Madame Giry called Nadir making the Persian emerge from his office,

"What's wrong?" he asked and she gestured to Erik whom was packing a suitcase,

"He's gone mad" she proclaimed,

"Why what happened?" he asked and she showed him the blank postcard,

"This arrived and he was confused at first but then a rose petal fell from the envelope and he got really angry and now he won't tell me what's going on" she explained and Nadir held a look of realisation,

"Well I can shed some light." he said, showing her the picture on the postcard,

"He's going to New York" he finished simply.

* * *

 **Confused? Don't worry, all shall be explained in chapter 7 but you'll have to review in order to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Trip Across The Ocean**

* * *

Meg Giry ran down the ship's deck happily, admiring the sight of the ocean that surrounded it,

"it's amazing, mama" she proclaimed causing her mother to smile,

"Indeed it is" she agreed gently.

* * *

Madame Giry had insisted on coming with Erik and Nadir despite Erik's protests and Madame Giry coming meant that Meg needed to come too.

* * *

Erik grumbled,

"Why must you be so stubborn, Antoinette?" he demanded causing the ballet mistress to roll her eyes,

"Do stop moaning, Erik. You're the one that stubbornly keeps refusing to tell me why we're making this journey in the first place" she argued and silence fell between them, letting only the cries of seagulls and the crash of the waves be heard,

"As children. Myself and Maria came up with secret ways of contacting each other. Holes in wall that stood between her room next door and mine, Notes, Secret codes and so on." he explained earning, Madame Giry's curiosity,

"We put a particular code in place that would let us to know if the other was in trouble. My... My mother and Maria's mother both grew roses so the code went as following:

Three rose petals meant that we couldn't meet that day.

Two rose petals meant that we had been grounded and one..." he tried,

"What does one rose petal mean?" she asked carefully,

"One rose petal means grave danger" he finally admitted and Antoinette gasped in horror,

"Wh... What if we're too late?" she asked quietly and Erik looked at her firmly,

"We won't be" he growled before hearing the ship's horn sound, signalling that they were coming into the docks.

* * *

The group went ashore but before Erik could storm off, Nadir grabbed his arm,

"Slow down, Don Juan. We have no idea were she is so we need to think this through" he said firmly,

"I say we go to the police" Madame Giry proposed,

"No, we look for her now" Erik said firmly,

"Don't be so stubborn, Erik" Nadir fired back,

"Stop arguing!" Meg yelled with a firm expression,

"I already know where Maria lives" she told them,

"She was a good friend to me and we enjoyed many conversations and during one she told me that she lives in a mansion on the far side of New York. Number 215 Silverstone Road" she told them and Erik smiled,

"Thank you, Little Giry" he said before whistling, hailing a carriage for them all.

* * *

The carriage carried the group all the way to the desired address and Erik continued to keep his hood up as Nadir knocked on the door of the stunning mansion,

"May I help you?" The butler asked as he opened the door and Nadir bowed respectfully,

"Hello, We're here to see Maria. Edward's fiance?" he explained politely and the butler held a board expression,

"Master Edward has no fiance and I have never heard of anyone by that name. Good day" he bid before slamming the door.

* * *

Meg frowned,

"Maybe I mixed up the address" she said sadly,

"No. The butler confirmed that Edward lived here" he mumbled before looking up at the house,

"Come on, Erik. We'll come back at night" Nadir assured and Erik nodded before following as they went off to find a hotel.

* * *

It was in the attic of the mansion the group has just left that a beaten and bruised Maria was shackled to one of the pipes,

"Seems you were right, my dear. Erik did come after you" Edward said with an evil smirk,

"You'll never get away with this" she murmured tiredly,

"Oh but all of this would have been so much easier if you hadn't gone snooping around" he growled,

"You're a monster" she spat but he simple tied a gag around her mouth despite her struggling,

"Learn to be quiet and show some respect or your precious Erik will have a tragic accident" he warned causing Maria's eyes to look horrified and she closed her eyes hopelessly and Edward smirked,

"Good girl" he mocked before leaving her alone in the dark attic.

* * *

 **Oh dear! What is Edward up too? Will Erik save Maria? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Suffering Within Shadow**

* * *

Erik left the hotel before sunset and hid within the grounds of the mansion until a full darkness fell and he waited until the lights of the house also fell black before approaching the door, retrieving his lock picking kit from his cloak and he entered the mansion silently.

* * *

Erik slipped from shadow to shadow and searched every room that had a closed door until he finally found the staircase that lead to the attic and as soon as he saw it he knew she must be up there and he clenched his fists, remembering how his mother had once locked him in the attic.

* * *

Erik climbed the staircase quietly before trying the door and had to use his tools once again in order to pick the lock.

* * *

He was horrified to see a half dead Maria, shacked to the pipework and he rushed to her side, lifting her head gently that had been hanging limply,

"Maria?... Maria speak to me" he whispered desperately and sighed in relief when she weakly opened her eyes slightly,

"E... Erik" she murmured and he gave a sad smile,

"Shhhhh... It's alright i'm here" he assured her softly before reaching for the shackle and begin picking at the lock,

"We need to get you to a doctor" he whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder as he picked her up,

"I'm tired, Erik" she murmured and he shook her gently,

"No, No, Maria. Do not fall asleep" he ordered quietly when he looked up quickly, hearing footsteps climbing the staircase,

"Maria... Maria. Come out, come out where ever you are" a voice mocked, calling through the darkness and it took every strength inside Erik not to go and kill the man the voice belonged too.

* * *

Erik gently placed Maria over his shoulder before opening the window and he quickly climbed down the drainpipe before running off into the night.

* * *

Nadir looked at Erik firmly as he laid Maria gently on his bed, pulling the blanket over her gently,

"What you did was foolish. Going by yourself. You could have been killed" Nadir scolded,

"I did what I had too" Erik defended firmly,

"Now, you're trained within the medical profession. Tend to her" he ordered firmly before leaving the room and the Persian sighed.

* * *

Erik paced outside the room for what seemed like forever but Nadir finally emerged,

"A few cuts and bruises but she should be fine" he assured,

"The shackle damaged her wrist but I've cleaned it as well as bandaged it. I also had to secure her arm as it seems in an attempt to free herself she must have broken it" he explained and Erik nodded before moving to enter the room but Nadir stopped him and shook his head,

"She needs rest. Let her sleep. You can speak with her in the morning" Nadir reasoned and Erik sighed before nodding knowing that his friend was right.

* * *

Maria woke the next morning to see Erik sleeping in the chair beside her bed and she smiled softly, reaching out with her good hand and grasped his own causing him to jolt awake but he looked relieved to see her eyes open,

"Maria. Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded tiredly,

"Yeah, thanks to you" she replied softly,

"What the hell happened?" he asked gently and watched his friend sigh,

"Edward happened" she murmured,

"I wanted to surprise him with a pair of silver cufflinks for the wedding so I went into his office to place them on his desk only to find a document stating that upon my death everything would go to him. His journal was next to it and inside was a very detailed plan of how intended to marry me before waiting a month when I was then to have a tragic accident" she explained and Erik clenched his fists in anger,

"I tried to escape but he caught me and locked me in the attic... Luckily a maid I was friends with brought me some food and I gave her instructions to send you the postcard with the rose petal. I told her after she had done it to run because I didn't want her to get hurt" Maria murmured and Erik growled,

"I'll kill Edward for this" he vowed and Maria couldn't help but smile,

"I have no doubt you would but I ask that you not. Instead I want you to take me to the police" she told him,

"He deserves to suffer" Erik argued firmly,

"And he will. Behind the bars of a jail cell" Maria comforted and Erik sighed, nodding after a moment before standing from his chair and Maria shuffled over as Erik lied next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes contently and smiled softly feeling Erik press a kiss to the crown of her head as he held her close,

"I give you my word, Maria. No one will ever harm you again" he promised in a firm whisper.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 shall be the final chapter so I think about... Five reviews will be enough in order to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Happy Endings**

* * *

Erik took Maria to the police were she told them all and Erik was able to make his own statement that gave the police enough evidence for a case.

* * *

Edward was put in handcuffs and placed within the prison carriage,

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled at Maria and Erik smirked, approaching the barred coach as the officer closed and locked it,

"You'll be old and grey by the time you're let out" he said, pushing his arm through the bars quickly, grabbing his shirt collar,

"And even then if you dare to even speak her name. I shall ensure that you wish you were never born" he growled as Edward glared at him,

"The whore isn't worth the effort" he spat and Erik quickly brought his arm forward making Edward's head slam against the bars before falling unconscious and Erik smirked,

"Oops. My sincere apologies if I dented your coach, officer" he said to the man whom had locked it and he smirked,

"No problem at all sir" he replied with a chuckle before climbing onto his horse that pulled the coach away.

* * *

Maria's hair blew in the sea air as she looked out at the ocean and Nadir looked at Erik with a sad smile,

"Go to her. She needs you right now" he instructed and Erik nodded, patting his friend's shoulder thankfully before approaching his childhood friend.

* * *

Maria pried her engagement ring off her finger and used her good arm to throw it in the ocean and it was instantly swallowed within the deep waters,

"How are you feeling?" Erik asked her as he came to stand by her side and she sighed,

"Foolish" she murmured with a sad sigh,

"I should have known that Edward was too good to be true. When I met him he was kind, charming, sweet and was so determined to help me find you but it just turned out he wanted to keep me oblivious to his true intentions" she said and Erik pulled her close, hugging her gently so he wouldn't hurt her arm in the sling,

"None of this is your fault" he told her firmly,

"From this day forward. No one will ever harm you again. You will never have any reason to frown. Not whilst I live and breathe" he vowed and Maria smiled softly as she hugged him once more.

* * *

 _ **~ 10 Years Later ~**_

A group of men chuckled as they applied their signatures to a contract,

"I must say Mrs Destler. You are truly an admirable business woman" one of the gentlemen praised and the woman smiled brightly,

"Maria, please. We're all partners now. We should all be on first name terms" she responded politely and another man raised his glass,

"Here here" he toasted causing the group to all share laughter,

"Do tell, Maria. Where is that husband of yours?" one of the men asked curiously and Maria giggled,

"My husband sends his regards but I'm afraid he had business to attend too" she apologised causing her friend to chuckle,

"Composing again is he?" he teased and she nodded,

"Mama!" a young voice yelled as a little boy ran towards her and she smiled brightly,

"Charles Destler. You should be in bed" she said as she lifted the little boy onto her lap and he giggled,

"I couldn't sleep without saying night night" he wined and Maria pressed a kiss to her son's forehead,

"So much like his father" she joked to her business partners causing them to chuckle,

"I better get this little phantom to bed" she joked, standing and lifted her son with her as he rested his head on her shoulder,

"I bid you all goodnight, Gentlemen" she told them politely as she left.

* * *

Maria closed the book before once again tucking her son in,

"Time for sleep, little one" she told him gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead,

"Why are you not in the story, mama?" little Charles asked and she sighed gently, sitting back in the chair beside his bed,

"I wrote The Phantom of the opera so your father's legacy would live forever... Unfortunately female writers are not as respected male writers" she began,

"That's stupid" Charles said firmly with a pout, folding his arms causing his mother to giggle as she nodded,

"Indeed but I know one day., Things will change and things change when someone with the right ideas and morals takes the first step" she said tapping his nose causing him to giggle,

"I may have had to change the story so that I could keep your father safe but his legacy lives within its pages" she told him gently and twisted the dial on the oil lamp that sat on the bedside table, turning the flame down low,

"Now get some sleep" she told him gently,

"Tomorrow will bring another shining day in Phantasma" she said softly with a smile as Charles yawned before snuggling into his duvet.

* * *

Maria smiled as she leaned against the doorway of her husband's office, watching him compose,

"Even as an old man you're still a genius" she teased causing Erik to chuckle as he turned his head towards her and stood,

"I'll show you old man" he growled, teasingly as he scooped her up, holding her over his shoulder and she squealed in delight,

"Erik! Put me down!" she laughed brightly and he chuckled, spinning her around before finally placing back on the ground and he smiled down at her warming,

"I love you... My wife" he whispered and she smiled softly,

"And I love you... My husband" she whispered before they both leaned in and shared a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed 'Masks From The Past' Review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
